1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable support structure for supporting a cable which is arranged between relatively moving two members.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is, for example, a structure that impinging type terminals are provided on a slide door side of a vehicle and a vehicle main body side and, when the slide door is closed, the terminal in the door side and the terminal in the vehicle main body side are impinged so as to be electrically connected, whereby an electric current is fed from the vehicle main body side to the door side via both the terminals.
However, in the conventional structure, there is a problem in that the electric current can be fed to the slide door at the time when the slide door is closed, but the electric current can not be fed in a state where the slide door is open.
Accordingly, there is proposed a structure that a cable is arranged between the slide door and the vehicle main body, and the cable is arranged so as to be inserted into a cable guide.
In this case, in accordance with the structure of the vehicle, there is the structure that an attitude angle of the slide door is changed in a vertical direction perpendicular to a slide moving direction of the slide door, in correspondence to the slide movement at the time when the slide door is opened and closed. For example, there is a case where the slide door is obliquely slanted with respect to the vertical direction from a state where the slide door is arranged approximately parallel to the vertical direction in a state where the slide door is completely closed, in correspondence that the slide door is slid and opened, and the angle of slant is gradually increased.
Accordingly, with respect to the vehicle having the structure, it is necessary to employ a device which can correspond to the change in the attitude angle with respect to the vertical direction of the slide door in correspondence to the slide movement. Further, in some set angle of the sliding direction of the slide door, there is a case where a vertical position of the slide door with respect to the vehicle main body changes in the vertical direction in correspondence to the slide movement, so that it is necessary to employ a device which can correspond to the vertical motion of the slide door.